Sweet baby doll
by Ayingott
Summary: Tsuna laughs a little, takes a sip from his bottle and then places it on the counter. He briefly fingers the leather collar around his neck, decorated with spikes and a small name tag, barely visible in the poor lighting of the club. "I got a possessive one this time." R27, AU


**Disclaimer: Does not belong to me.**

**Betaed by momorona.**

* * *

**Sweet baby doll.**

* * *

Top-chart records boomed in the background as the people in the club swayed to the beat. Most, if not all, were intoxicated and far too high to care about the consequences and who they were making out with. Tsuna slipped through the crowds with ease, a bottle of beer in his hand and eyes scanning the people that were grinding against each other as the music boomed louder.

When he was finally out of the dance floor, one hand going up to push the long fringe away from his face, Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief and sauntered to the bar, where there were familiar faces crowding. He pulled out his phone from the tight fitting, American flag themed pants pocket**, **checking for unanswered calls or messages. With a small smirk he pocketed the device again and waved with his beer bottle to the happy-looking Asian calling him over.

"'Sup Tsuna." Yamamoto greeted when the brunet got close enough, giving a quick order to the bartender covered in piercings, "Was about to go and look for you. Nice collar by the way."

Tsuna laughed a little, taking a sip from his bottle**, **before placing it on the counter. He briefly fingered the leather collar around his neck, decorated with spikes and a small name tag, barely visible in the poor lighting of the club. "I got a possessive one this time."

And that was true. Reborn was a fucking ass that magically knew his every move and person that Tsuna talked to. Then again, that was what drew Tsuna towards the man, the danger that came with a relationship like that and a lover that needed to mark what was his and make sure that everyone knew it.

"Where's Gokudera? I thought he'd come with you." The brunet asked, pushing his beer further away from himself – the thing had gotten warm and tasted like crap now. Maybe he should lay off beer for this evening; this had already been the fifth one. Not that he could easily get drunk.

Yamamoto laughed, brown eyes shining in slightly drunken enjoyment and he nodded his head to the sorry looking bathrooms. No sane man would go in there, but it seemed that Gokudera was either brave – or stupid – enough. "Went there, uhhh… Ten minutes ago, I think. Not sure what he's beendoing there for so long. 'less he's stuck, that would explain everything."

Tsuna nodded a little, "You better go and check on him then. Who knows what could happen." He pulled out his phone again. This time the device was vibrating, signaling of a new message from Reborn. The teen made a face and typed out a quick reply. "Listen, Yams, I gotta go. _Master_ is calling for me."

"Sure, sure. I'll go check if Hayato's ok. Wouldn't want another blown up bathroom." Yamamoto patted Tsuna on the back and walked to the bathrooms, swaying lightly as he goes. Tsuna could only hope that they both didn't end up getting stuck in one of the stalls, making out, maybe going further.

Outside, the music still filtered through dark streets as ambiance for a few drunken guys trying to hit on him. Tsuna dialed the number that has been ingrained in his memory, waiting until his stalker asshole of a boyfriend picks up.

It was only three in the morning, why should he be going home already?

…

Cigarette smoke filled the room, mixing with the sweat and moans that rolled past Tsuna's lips. Reborn didn't give two shits about whether it hurt or was too much, he just continued to move his hips and thrust harder into his boyfriend, fingers of right hand holding the teen up with the help of the black collar while the left held a cigarette.

"Who allowed you to get friendly with them, huh? Did I not tell you that you are mine, Tsuna?" The Italian bent over and trailed his tongue over Tsuna's shoulder, biting into the soft skin and making Tsuna mewl in pained pleasure. He straightened out**, **inhaling the cigarette smoke. "You little slut."

A louder moan was his answer just as Reborn's dick hit a spot that had Tsuna seeing stars. Tsuna shuddered**,** his body tensing as he comes**,** riding out the last of his orgasm, his ass clenching around his boyfriend. He wanted nothing more than to simply fall into the sheets and rest but Reborn is held him up, cigarette between his teeth now**,** left hand on Tsuna's hips.

"Should have used the doggy sooner. Fuck, this is the best." Reborn let go of the collar and grabbed Tsuna's hips with both hands, hard enough to bruise. He didn't stop moving his hips, even with his partner is far beyond the point of continuing for much longer. The Italian didn't care; he never had cared, _much_.

He came soon after, hips pressed close to Tsuna's. The cigarette crunched between tightly clenched teeth. There was just something about rough sex that brought both of them that certain dose of much needed thrill. But Tsuna was a treasure to find in itself. So Reborn will do everything in his power to hold on to the male for as long as he can, marking the white skin with red marks and putting a leash around Tsuna's neck with his name on it.

…

Tsuna lay in the dirty sheets afterwards, smoking a cigarette of his own**,** tracing the light bruises on his neck with his free hand. His eyes were closed, enjoying the moment of rest that had been given to him, something of a rarity when Reborn got into his _mood_.

The smoke clouded above him, soft as mist and obscuring the dirty ceiling above Tsuna. He didn't mind though – he had gotten bored of counting the holes and specks of dirt on the once-white surface. Reborn had a shitty apartment, but it had this _vibe_ to it, something that seemed to pull people towards it.

"Maybe I should tattoo my name on your forehead? That way you wouldn't go around flirting with every second man you meet." Reborn's voice interruptedTsuna's musings about life, next gigs and the best places to get something for ass pain. "Haven't I told you before that you are mine and mine alone, Tsuna? Or should I work as a pimp for you too?"

With a sigh the brunet rolled on his side, brown eyes following the movement of his boyfriend and shamelessly ogling the fine ass that is shown to him when the other bent down to get a cold beer from the mini-fridge. "I was just talking to them. Or what, I can't even do that?"

Reborn threw him a look that said more than words and sighed, "You oblivious fool; they were all just out to screw you. I would have thought that even _you _would get it." He popped the can open and looked at it, as if suddenly changing his mind about drinking its contents.

"I _know_. And I ignored them. Do you know why? Because I have you, so stop this jealousy powered fucking, my ass can't take it." Tsuna slid out of the bed, cigarette smoke trailing behind him as he walked over to his boyfriend and stole the beer can out of his hold. "Or what, you don't trust me, the bitch of Reborn, the mighty pimp of downtown?"

Reborn's lips formed a smirk, pleased and amused, and he reached out to trail fingers along Tsuna's marked neck and then held the younger's chin, tilting his head up so that chocolate brown met black and he whispered, low and slightly sexual, "If I as much _smell_ another man or woman on your pretty little body, you won't be leaving this room for _weeks_, got that?"** The promise of punishment hung in the air.**

Tsuna just smiled back, drank from the can and then pressed a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "Yes, yes. Now, help me shave the sides, I want that Mohawk I told you about days ago."

…

As night fell, Tsuna was once again roaming the streets of downtown, dressed in his favorite pair of daisy dukes, a leather jacket he found in Reborn's closet last month, a rather boring shirt with some group's logo under it, and leather boots that reached a bit above his ankles. Today promised to be a good day, if what Yamamoto had told him about the band was true. The guy had the connections though, so Tsuna was sure that the info was true.

He turned at the corner, kicked an empty bottle out of his way and flipped off a drunken idiot making cat calls his way. Tsuna didn't need another session of _marking_, his ass was still sore and the hickeys and bruises on his neck wouldn't be disappearing for _days_. And the new pierce in his lip was still sensitive, so it was awkward to kiss. That piercing wasn't Reborn's idea though.

"Holy fuck, Tsuna. What happened to your hair? Not that I don't like it, you look hot." Yamamoto placed both of his hands on the shaved out sides of Tsuna's head and then slid fingers though the Mohawk. "Fuck, this is best."

Gokudera was, once again, not there and Yamamoto laughed, saying that the guy needed to go and visit his sister. Something about her and her boyfriend settling down and his dad going batshit crazy since his only daughter will marry a guy who earns money doing stunts on a bike. Tsuna thought that it was quite romantic that the Gamma guy dedicated the 'loop of death' for her, but he wasn't a dad, so go figure.

"Wanted to do this for a while. Also the piercing, since I already have that dragon tat on my arm." The brunet patted his pockets for a lighter or matches, but there is only a cell phone, cigarette pack and some cash. Sucks balls.

Yamamoto offered Tsuna his already lit cigarette as a source of fire and they leaned close to each other, the cigarettes touching and Tsuna was soon taking a deep breath of nicotine filled smoke and relaxing against the club wall. They chatted while waiting for the club to open, burning away their health and worries of the day. Tsuna mentioned Reborn and that the man would be joining them at some point of the night and fingered the collar again, testing the spikes.

Maybe with some booze and the adrenalin of good music in his blood he'd be able to relax some more, stop caring about stupid things like paying rent for the crap of a dorm room he lived in, what to say to his asshole of a father when they will meet next week and Iemitsu would finally see what his son had become and how to make sure that Reborn didn't poke out the eyes of every living thing that looked at Tsuna the wrong way.

"Maybe I should have picked a different guy." Tsuna sighed and rubs the cigarette butt against the club wall and then throws it out.

Yamamoto laughed beside him and threw an arm around Tsuna's neck, "Too late for that, 'ya know." He was painfully right.

…

Reborn showed up near the end of the second part of the gig, right before the bands changed again, his usual black suit and fedora standing out in the crowd of poorly dressed people in tattered clothing dancing and making out to the beat of the music that the newbie group on the stage was playing. His eyes landed on Tsuna pretty quickly and the man walked over to the small group of people standing on the side and simply chilling.

Tsuna had taken off the leather jacket and dumped it on the chair that he was sitting on, laughing at a rather perverse joke that Lambo had just made about one of the girls that were constantly looking their group's way and listening to a tale from Byakuran's job at the local convenience store. He fingered his collar from time to time, the sweat on his body making his neck feel itchy. But he wouldn't be taking it off.

"…and then the fat lady was drooling over my ass and- Oh, hey, mister pimp daddy. Here to enjoy the lovely music and crowd?" Byakuran shifted his weight form one leg to the other, a sneaky grin on his lips and a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Lambo gave Reborn a nasty look and with a mutter of _'I need something stronger than this now that the pimp is here',_ disappeared into the crowd. Not that anyone could blame him – last time he had gotten a black eye and an almost broken arm because he had dared to call Reborn something crude.

Yamamoto, however, simply laughed, giving a quick greeting to Reborn and then getting up from the chair next to Tsuna's, going to stand next to Byakuran now. "What happened to the lady then? Did you continue to screw with her more or just went to the storage room?"

"A wonderful topic of conversations, indeed. At least this time you're not talking about the best way to screw with someone who has a tongue pierce." Reborn noted dully, sitting next to his boyfriend. Then again, last time Gokudera was also present and he and Yamamoto were sharing their sex life habits. Bad memories, if anything else.

Tsuna leaned up to place a small kiss on Reborn's cheek. "That time we didn't even know you, so shut up about it. I thought you had new girls to show around and wouldn't make it." He then took the bottle offered by Byakuran and looked in the direction of the stage, "Not bad for a couple of new guys."

"I say they sound like crap, but that is just the lovely me." The white haired man grinned and sipped a drink that Tsuna was sure would later give his friend a hangover the size of Russia. But he didn't really care about it – he had tried worse things himself, after all.

"Good thing Hayato's not here. He'd freak if heard that you're putting down the band of his cousin. Also, he likes them, too." Yamamoto gave his opinion on the matter and then turned to Reborn, brown eyes shining in mischief, "You didn't have to worry about Tsuna, only, like, five guys have talked to him so far. One groped though."

The Italian narrowed his eyes and glances at Tsuna, black eyes then studying the crowd of other people. He glared at the one guy that had still been staring, even though Reborn was sure that the idiot could clearly see that Tsuna was far from single, and then got up, pulling Tsuna with him. "Make sure that jacket is still here when we come back. It's limited edition."

…

The bathroom, for once, doesn't smell like shit and vomit, so Reborn didn't hesitate to throw open one of the doors of a free stall and push Tsuna inside, before he joined the brunet, locking the door behind them. Tsuna didn't look too surprised – wouldn't be the first time in a bathroom. In fact, that was how they got together, if he remembered correctly.

"The jealous you is actually kind of cute. But not when pounding into my poor ass." Tsuna commented once he was seated on the toilet and looking up at his boyfriend, a small smirk on his lips. "And didn't I already tell you yesterday, I only have you. I don't see why you should be so jealous all the time." He reached out and trails Reborn's suit jacket with his fingertips.

The older sighed and slid his fingers across Tsuna's cheek, holding the teen's chin after and making those brown eyes look straight into his black ones. "I can never know what you'll decide to do. I know about how you were before meeting me, after all."

A laugh rolled past Tsuna's lips and his fingers hold Reborn's jacket tightly, pulling the man towards him. "That was _before _I met you. I don't do that anymore, my _master_ doesn't allow me to. Right?" His hands trailed up to the tie that Reborn was wearing and he grabbed it, pulling the other down.

"Oh please. Sluts don't change their ways that fast." Reborn purred and moved his hand so that it rested against the back of Tsuna's neck. He was the one to start the kiss, hard and demanding, a kiss that was a sign of ownership. He bit Tsuna's bottom lip and kissed him again, hot and deep.

A small moan sounded from the brunet and they soon broke apart, only a thin line of saliva connecting them. Tsuna still had a hold on Reborn's tie so he used it to pull the man down for another kiss, wrapping his arms around Reborn's neck. There were hands on his ass now, groping and sliding down Tsuna's legs, possessive and needy.

"Where the hell did you get these?" Reborn asked, slipping fingers under the daisy dukes Tsuna was wearing, a pleasing grin crawling on his lips when he discovered the lack of underwear beneath them. "Raided the closet of one of your girlfriends again?"

"So what if I did? You get off of this, don't you?" The younger one answered, opening the buttons of Reborn's yellow dress shirt, one by one. He leaned slightly forward to lick along Reborn's neck while his hands were busy touching the exposed abs and any available expanses of flesh he could reach.

A chuckle rolled past the older's lips and then their positions are reversed, with Tsuna sitting on Reborn's lap and holding to his shoulders. "Oh yes, I like it. I like it very much."

* * *

**A/N: An idea given my Del-kun that I **_**needed**_** to write out. I think this turned out pretty hot.**

**Ayingott out.**


End file.
